Luck Channel!
by Ayame Higurashi
Summary: WELCOME TO THE LUCKY CHANNEL! It's where we read the fan mails and have some surprising moments! Having a child molester as your producer, me beating the crap out of people and my bicycle! This will be a hell of a ride! YAAY! AYAMECHAN IS SO HAPPY!
1. MrTwinkles!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Lucky star!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: Mr.Twinkles!!!!

Ayame: HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My name Ayame-chan and I will be one of your host for today!!! HOORAY!!!!

Kaiki: Kaiki, and I will also be here helping with Ayame-sempai.

Kisame: Yo

Itachi: hn…………………

Ayame: Okay no that we introduced ourselves!!!! HOORAY!!! We will tell you about the lucky channel and what we do in the lucky channel (claps my oversized sleeves together) HOORAY!!!

Kaiki: Hia, Ayame-Sempai

Itachi: why the hell am I here…………hn.

Kisame: Hi mom!

Ayame: Now what we do in the lucky channel business is that we delightfully answers to your delightful Questions!!! Isn't that right Ita-chan :3

Itachi: do whatever you want…

Ayame: HOORAY!!!!! And every three chapters we will have a special!!!! HOORAY!!

Oh and please thank snaky-chan for letting us hosting this show, without him we would have never have made it!! Hello Snaky-chan (waves at the camera)

(Snaky-chan)

Orochamaru- (sweatdrops) I knew I should've had let Aya-kun do this……………….(sighs)

Kabuto-Orochamaru-sama, your bubble bath with your ninja turtle toys are ready sir.

Orochamaru-Kukukukuku……………good!

(Ayame)

Ayame- Okay!!!! Ita-chan please read the fan mail

Itachi- no…

Ayame- pwease! (Kitty eyes)

Itachi- no…

Ayame- Guard-chan!

Guard- Hia, Ayame-sama

Ayame- get mister twinkles

Guard- Hia

Kaiki- Ayame-sempai, are you sure

Ayame- (smiles and giggles) I'm sure Kaiki-chan

Kisame- Mr. Twinkles?

Guard- (walks back with a gun and a gold fis bowl with a fish in it)

Kisame: (gasps) MR. TWINKLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ayame- Ita-chan, do it or Mr. Twinkles gets it.

Kaiki- (smiles while sweatdrop) Ayame-sempai, are you sure you're not overdoing it.

Ayame- (kitty eyes) Kaiki-chan's disappointed then (sulks)

Itachi-…

Kisame- MR. TWINKLES!!!!!!!!!

Kaiki- shit……….. No I'm not disappointed I

Ayame- HOORAY!!!!!!!!!! Now do it or Mr. Twinkles gets it.

Kaiki (thoughts) no use in stopping her (sighs)

Kisame- Please Itachi-chan!!!! Think about Mr. Twinkles!!!

Itachi- I don't wanna…

Ayame- I guess that's not going to work, Guard-chan! (Walks over to guard and hands him a knife which resulting him in dropping Mr. Twinkles) Cut his face! (smiles brightly and went back to her seat with a horrified Kaiki) guard will have to cut your pretty face then Ita-chan (still smiling

Kisame: NOOOO!!! MR.TWINKLES!!! (Runs over to hug the fish) don't leave me!!!!! You promised you wouldn't leave me!!!!! (The fish dies) NOOOO!!!!!!! (Dramatic music)

Itachi- (gasps and cover his face) you wouldn't (takes out the mirror) my face is too pretty for a cut!!

Ayame- then do it, Itachi-chan! (Smiles)

Itachi- (reads the fan letter)

Dear Lucky Channel-

Why does Ayame look like a twelve year old?

-Ita-kun's Lover

Itachi- (smirks)

Kaiki- oh shit (thinks) Ayame-sempai is very sensitive about her chest and height!!! O dear god… (Looks at the dark aura surrounding her form)

Ayame- (glares at Itachi) You know something Ita-kun's lover!!!!! I"LL FUCKIN  
G KILL YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! BARNEY"S LITTLE WHORE!!!! SO GO TO HELL AND ROT THERE!!!! (Takes out a shotgun) DO YOU HEAR ME!!! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Kaiki- ay-y-a-m-m-me-s-e-empia we should start going (hears the ending music)

Ayame: (turns happy again) AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! It looks like the first chappie wappy is over, (sighs but then smiles) oh well!!! HOORAY!!! Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a great day!!! Bye!

Kaiki- (straightens up the desk) Bye Bye!

Itachi- hn…

Kisame- (still hugging the fish) HA! You do look like a Twelve year old!

Kaiki- oh shit…

Ayame- Kaiki…

Kaiki- yes?

Ayame- Tear out page ten out of the script

Kaiki- Hia… (Tears it out)

Kisame- hey it was only a joke

Itachi-…

Ayame- DAMN YOU!!!! starts running to them with knives) I'll EAT YOU FOR LUNCH AND RUIN ITACHI'S FACE!!!!! WUHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOUR ALL MY BITCHES!!!!!

Kisame- (runs) I'M NOT FOR EATING!!!!! (Crys)

Itachi- (runs too) I'M TOO PRETTY FOR THIS!!!!!

BYE BYE!!!


	2. HALLOWEEN! BOO!

I'm really sorry, it's just school got in the way and my tennis… well Here the lucky star Halloween Special!!!

Disclaimer- look do I have to really we all know that I do not own Naruto or Lucky Star!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayame- BOO!!! YAAY!!! IT"S ALMOST HALOWEEN!!! YAAAYY!!!! Since this the special we shall introduce our guess shall we Kaiki-chan? (In a kitty costume)

Kaiki- Well I guess we could Ayame-sempai. (Wearing a Dog costume)

Orochimaru- Hey, I'm their producer. (Trying to look like a Michel Jackson Costume)

Kabuto- I'm his bitch: D (wearing a dinosaur costume)

Deidara- Hello, un! ( wearing well uh… just his regular outfit today)

Itachi- hn… (Wearing a vampire costume)

Sasuke- hn… (Emo rocker outfit)

Ayame- WOW LOOK ALL THE COSTUMES!!!! THEY'RE ALL SO PRETTYFUL!!!

Sasuke- (looks at Ayame) prettyful? What the f-ck is that? Aren't you 15?

Ayame- (glares at Sasuke) what the hells wrong with the word prettyful, b-tch?

Kaiki- (sweatdrops) uh Ayame-sempia how about we just go to Topics and the events?

Ayame- (smiles) Okay!!! (looks at the first topic) oh SAW!! YAY!!! My Favorite movie, (looks at the audience) People please tell me if it's good or bad, or even worth to see, I need new ideas for torturing my poor guests (points to the group) Okay? (smiles) GOOD!! ITACHI-CHAN!!!

Itachi- what?

Ayame- p- hey where's Kisame-chan?

(Kisame)

Pein- (twitching) Kisame I'm asking this one more time KNOCK IT OFF!!!!

Kisame- I don't wanna!!!!

Pein- Kisame it's nearly Halloween!!!! YOU SHOULD STOP THIS NOW AND GO TO THAT SET!!!

Kisame- but I don't wanna!!!

Pein- IT WAS JUST A FUCKING GOLDFISH!!!!

Kisame- NO!!! IT WANS'T JUST A FUCKING GOLDFISH!!!! SHE WAS MY GIRLFREIND!!!!!

Pein- What the fuck… 0O

Kisame- WE PROMISED WE COULD GET MARRIED AND AVE LITTLE KIDS!!!! WE PROMISED THAT WE COUD SETTLE DOWN AS OLD GEAZERS!!!! WE SLEPT TOGETHOR, ATE TOGETHOR, PLAYED TOGETHOR!! BUT NOW SHE"S GONE!!! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pein- oh dear god… (Twitches) look Kisame we need to get some help.

Kisame- like what kind of help… (back away with the smelly dead fish.. ewww..)

Pein- we're going to get you to a clinic.

Kisame- GET AWAY FROM ME!! YOU'RE ALL LIKE THEM!!!! THEY GIVE YOU JICKETS THAT MAKES YOU HUG THEMSELVES AND I DO NOT LIKE HUGGING SO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!

Pein- OH FOR FUCK SAKES!!! KONON!!!

Konon- hm?

Pein- knock him out

KISAME- GET BACK I SAY!!!!

(Ayame)

Deidara- after his girlfriend died well he's just having a hard time, un.

Kaiki- Deidara-san? Who was his girlfriend?

Itachi- Mr. Twinkles…

Ayame- Mr. Twinkles… she was a nice fish and was good at goldfish too. Hahahaha.

Hmmm I wonder how she died?

Kaiki- 0o

Itachi- so Kisame won't be coming for a while.

Sasuke- (smirks) wow your partner is actually a fish lover? Hmph no wonder he already looks like a fish so they would've been perfect match for each other. Don't you agree Deidara?

Deidara- F-ck you, don't talk to me. You made me-

Itachi- spoiler alert.

Orochimaru- kukukuku… Itachi you've gotten prettier all these years (lick his lips and everybody shuddered except for Ayame)

Ayame- Hahaha!!! Snaky-chan you make the funniest jokes (everybody was looking at her with a WTF look on their face) NOW FOR THE SPECIAL SONG!!!! ITACHI, SASUKE!!!

Sasuke- hn, (all the lights went off) now ladies and gentleman, what your about to see will blind your eyes and cause major ear bleeds. Caution may be wise.

Kaiki- …

Saskue- (couphs) Itachi my brother, oh my psychotic brother of mine. The one who's uglier than me.

Itachi- SHUT THE F-CK UP YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!!!! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT I'M PRETTIER THAN YOU!!!!

Deidara- yo Itachi?

Itachi- What?

Diedara- shut the f-ck up.

Sasuke- now he would sing in live fanfiction. Sing his ugly voice out to the whole world his name is the lone Uchiha.

One was centered into the stage and Itachi slowly walking in the light with a microphone in his hand and smirking.

Sasuke- now sing, lone Uchiha, sing your ugly-

Itachi- (flips sasuke off) Just shut fuck would ya. (the music starts and Itachi takes a deep breath and flips his silky hair back)

Itachi- I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!!!!! MY-

Ayame- (while Itachi was singing) I need to go go.

Kaiki- Ayame-sempai, where are you going?

Ayame- (smirks evilly while getting a key) I have some unfinished business to take care of (points at the camera) Isn't that right Izumi?

(Izumi)

Ita-kuns lover- oh shit.

(Ayame)

Ayame- (smiles) well good luck at taking care of things here (runs off)

Kaiki- shit!

Itachi- it's getting hot in here so ta-

Deidara- oh dear god he's stripping! Sasuke make him stop!

Sasuke- okay I think that's enough

Itachi- DAMN!!! YOU!!!! (punches Sasuke) I SHOULDVE KILLED YOU LIKE THE REST OF THE BITCHES!!!!

While the three missing nins were fighting, the pedofile and his bitch were already reading the fanmail.

Dear Lucky Channel

Is Ayame just psychotic of just multiple personality?

Ramen lover

Orochimaru- I'm glad you asked that, well were not really sure what the f-ck is up with her but were pretty sure she's pretty a f-cked up bitch. I mean come on! She even say's vroom on her bicycle, as her producer Ayame needs to be replaced, so does Kaiki.

Kaiki- Producer-san!!! (throws a pen at him) WTF!!!!

Orochimaru- (holding his bleeding eye) What the f-ck? NO WHAT THE F-CK IS UP WITH YOU!!! YOU THREW A F-CKING PEN AT MY EYE!!!!

Kaiki- for a good cause!!!

Orochimaru- how could throwing a throwing a pen at my f-cking eye could be a good cause?

Kaiki- eye transplant: D bitches.

Kabuto- OMG!!! ORO (gets shot)

Kaiki- nobody move!!!!! (Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Kaiki wide eyed)

Deidara- she's finally snapped.

Kaiki- you guys think you could replace me!!!! Then I would show all of ya!! Including Ayame!!! WUAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Crickets

Kaiki- now were going to have fun bitches (smirks) as for tonight you all shall make my fantasy's come true

All- WAIT WHAT!!!!!!!!!!

(Izumi)

Izumi was running alright, she was running from the giant kitty

Izumi- I knew the day would come, the world is taken over by giant kitty's.

Ayame- WUAHAHAHA!!! IZUMI!!!!

Izumi- now it's speaking!! MOMMY!!!!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura- I am not the Sakura from naruto, I'm one of Ayame's friends. Now let's get

Started. What will happen will the Emo brother's, girly guy, Pedophile and his bitch make Kaiki's sick fantasy come true, will Ayame get her revenge on Izumi for that fanmail? Well it's not going to show but what the hell you'll find hints of it in the next chapter of LUCKY CHANNEL!!!!

Ayame- Sakura-chan, that really sucked.

Sakura- what the hell did you say!!!

Ayame- you heard me Sakura. You need more upbeat to it and more horror to it, come one it's almost Halloween.

Sakura- You're a fucking psycho.

Ayame- hmph!!!! Hey I just like to learn about the killers!!! NOT COPY THEM!!!

Sakura- please read and review: D

Ayame- Hey bitch are you even listening to me!!!


	3. GOBBLE AND PANCAKES!

Holy Shit! I'm sorry for the long update, Things had been hectic with school in all so I barely had any free time, not even enough time to play my games, so all I had was Raymen, but… it was actually pretty funny I just kept on dying because I hadn't play it in so long. XD I broke the controller in the process, oh well.

ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer- do I have to. Naruto, Lucky Star! NO I DO NOT OWN THEM!!!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

WELCOME TO THE LUCKY CHANNEL!!!!

Sponsored by Red Bull, IT GIVES YOU WINGS!!!

Ayame- (wearing a turkey suit with a rather displeased look on her) …

Kaiki- uh.. eheheheh… we have our own sign now since we earned enouph money for our fans, isn't that right Ayame-sempai.

Ayame- …

Kaiki- Ayame-sempai.

Ayame- Two reviews…

Kaiki- nani?

Ayame- Kaiki-chan, please tell me why we have 3 reviews all together.

Kaiki- uh… well…

Ayame- I know! It's that damn fish isn't it? WELL MR. TWINKLES!!!! I:M GLAD I F-CKING KILLED YOU!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!!!! ONCE I FIND YOUR F-CKING BODY I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR HEAD AND SHOVE IT YOUR KISAME A-

(BEEP)

Please be patient, Ayame-san right now being well I do not know, jjust please watch this show for now, Ayame and her friends.

Izumi- Ayame?

Ayame- (looks up from her writing that was on her school desk)

Izumi- Why do you right all the damn time, it hurts your hands, creates callousness, plus you get in trouble a lot for it, --

Kaiki- Izumi, get used to I, it's like her and her lemons, she won't pay attention to you.

Izumi- B-(sees her writing again and hits her) HEY LISTEN UP!!!!

Ayame- owe, well it's simple I wanna write whatever I could do, like I could drink lots soda without getting a stomach ache, me saving innocent pigs from zombies, saving caterpillar and butterflies from bees, and…

Both- and?

Ayame- :3 me leading a bunch of space alien, panty wearing, emo, cows.

Both- o0

Izumi- why don't you write fanfictions about us.

Ayame- I already am. Kaiki you're my assistant and you Izumi, what do you want to do?

Izumi- FLY:D

Ayame- hmm… fly you say. (picks Izumi up and throws her out of the window) THEN FLY BITCH!!! FLY!!!!! WUHAHAHAHAHAHA

IZUMI- YAY!!! I- (splack)

Ayame- ;3 Kaiki why are you so pale?

Kaiki- o0

Ayame- (smiles at the camera) I'm Rick James, Bitch.

(beep)

Now were back with the Lucky Channel.

Ayame- GOBBLE GOBBLE!!! YAY!!!! HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!!

Kaiki- (sighs in relief) yep..

Ayame- so Aya-chan wants to know what your going to do, you should turkey, yams, stuffing! Gobble Gobble.

Tobi- Aya-chan!!! Since it's almost Easter, Tobi think we sho-

Deidara- IT"S THANKSGIVING DUMBASS!!!!! OW SH-T!!!!

Ayame- IT"S HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!! OW F-CK!!!!

Izumi- It's just a stupid Holiday celebrating a stupid turkey!!! OW!!!!

Sakura- Special child!!!! IT DOES NOT CELEBRATE- Ayame-chan. What the hell are you doing with that chainsaw!?

Ayame- who the f-ck said that turkeys are stupid? (Everybody pointed at Izumi)

Izumi- MOMMY!!!! CALL THE EXCORCIST!!!!! (starts running while Ayame was chasing her)

Kaiki- Ayame-sempai! This isn't in the script! Oh dear… 

(beeeeeeeeeeeeppppp)

(now back to Ayame and friends)

A girl with brown hair with a anti-Ayame with a T-shirt, she was typing a hate letter

Himecko- kukukukuukukuku… that would teach her.

Ayame barges in the room while looking for Izumi.

Ayame- Izumi!!! WHERE ARE YOU!! (spots the computer and read it.) Hey that's not very nice of you.

Himecko- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Ayame- uh… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WRITING!!!!! THIS ISN"T A VERY NICE LETTER!!!!

Himecko- It wasn't even meant to be a nice letter dumbass.

Ayame- aww…That's not a nice word either, (spots her hat) oohh I get it your one of those.

Himecko- Yeah got a problem with it.

Ayame- Dude, all you guys talk about how much you f-cking hate me, and send me funny insults. Man… you guys crack me up.

Himecko- SHUT THE F-CK UP!!! WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO HATE YOU!!!!

Ayame- awww… someone isn't happy here, here have a pancake (hands out a pancake)

Himecko- You think this is funny bitch!!!! I"LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!!

Ayame- If I had a pancake, I would eat it with butter.

Himecko-(twitch)

Ayame- If I had a pancake, I would eat it with syrup.

Himecko- (points a gun to her own head)

Ayame- ooooohhh… PANCAKE!! I LOVE PANCAKES!!!! I LOVE PANCAKES!!!!

BANG!!!!! (Himecko's body fell down to the ground)

Ayame- (pokes at her own cheek) hmmm… l3 I feel like pancakes… (looks at the body and gasps) HOLY SH-T!!! HOLY F-CK!!!!!

Hemicko- xX

Ayame- (throws a hankerchief on her) you should clean up that koolaid, it would stain. ;3

Izumi- (steps out of the closet and gasps) theres Koolaid all over her!!!!

Sakura-(comes out from under the bed) DAMMIT AYAME!!!! THIS IS THE THIRD ONE TODAY!!!!!

(BEEP)

Now back to the Lucky Channel

Ayame- respect the turkey, they will someday rule the world.

Kaiki- uh… Deidara-san wopuld you please read the fan letter

Deidara- Okay.

Kute-Kat509,

Would Ayame-Chan rather be something cute and fluffy on Halloween, or would you rather wear something messed up and creepy?

P.S. I never saw the movie SAW, just Dead Silent and The Messangers XD)

Ayame- well… (go to the changing room and comes out) both ;3 it's cut and scary tehheheehehee.

Kaiki- Ayame-sempai, where did you get that bazooka?

Ayame- in my room, now to test fire it!!!

Tobi- Deidara-sempai! Tobi has a feeling of peace in here (Deidara just looked at him with a WTF is wrong with look)

Ayame- KABOOM!!!! (pulls the trigger)

Kaiki- EEEEEEKK!!!!!!

BOOM!!!!

(Hideout)

Pein- DAMMIT!!!!! MADARA BETTER NOT BE DEAD!!!!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh if you guys wanna send the Lucky Channel questions about anything then send me a revew and I will chosse the best question. Gobble, see ya tomorrow!!!!


	4. TURKEY AND VIRGIN

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!!!!



000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE LUCKY CHANNEL!!!!

Ayame- YAY!!!! IT"S THANKSGIVING DAY!!!!!! YES YES!!!!

Itachi- …

Ayame- AWWWWW!!!!! Itachi is being a wittle grouchy butt!!!! It's so cute!!!!!!

Itachi- …

Ayame- (frowns) Itachi, speak or I'll kick your f-cking ass.

Itachi- when will I eat my fuckin turkey.

Ayame- grrr… CUT!!!!

(beep)

Sorry for the wait!!! HERE LUCKY-

Ayame- shut the f-ck up!!!!!

Announcer- (walks away slowly)

Ayame- (takes deep breath and smiles) HOLA!!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!? Its HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!! Can you Itachi?

Itachi- Yeah, look why the hell am I your assistant, where's Kaiki-san?

Ayame- OOOHHH!!! Kaiki-chan is in the hospital since the destruction of the studio.

Itachi- IS THAT WHY WERE IN THE PRINCEPALS OFFICE!!!!

Ayame- yep, so now Itachi follow the f-cking script or I'll chop off your d-ck!

Itachi-(gulps) yeah I cannot believe it either Ayame. (thinks- better keep my guard up, this girl will do it, I know it)

Ayame- Itachi-chan (psychotic smile) please stop talking about me in your mind

Itachi- (thinks- WTF?!)

(Hideout)

Pien- WUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!

Konan- Pien, what are you laughing for?

Pien- Today is the day Konan!

Konan- today, for what?

Pien- RULE THE WORLD!!!!! WUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA!!!! EVEYONE WILL SOON RELIZE THAT I PEIN IS NOT THE YONDAIME!!!!

Konan- (thinks- he's snapped)

(Lucky channel)

Ayame- WUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! TUKEY DAY FANMAILS!!!! WHAT ELSE COULD BE NEW!!!

Itachi- Deidara saving my ass (looks at the ceiling) damn…

Ayame- AWWW!!!!! Maybe I should've hired Ulquorria, he's even more emo and hotter than you.

Itachi- NO ONE IS PETTIER THAN ME!!!! OR EMO THAN ME!!!! GOT IT!!!

Ayame- yes he is.

Itachi- HOW SO!!! HUH!!!??? HE'S JUST A UGLY MONSTER THAT BARELY SAYS ANYTHING!!!! HE JUST CALLS PEOPLE TRASH!!!! (Draws on the board)

Ichigo Trash

Ichigo- …

Orihime Trash

Orihime- yeah he say that everyday, hmm... Maybe once he tries my cooking he would like it.

Ayame- well he wears makeup, he barely even talks, he's sexy, his hollow mask is sweet, and his skin, perfect for a emo.

(Somewhere)

Ulquoria- AAACHOO!!!

GrimmJaw- weird sneeze, maybe someone is talking about you.

Ulquoria- …

(Lucky channel)

Itachi- he wears white!!!!

Ayame- so it's his arrancar uniform, god what is up with all the bleach character and naruto characters conflict, it's like you guys hate each other, or just rivals?

Ichigo- Just because they had been on television longer than us does not mean they are greater!!!!

Itachi- yes it does Starwberry!!!! So go back to your midget girlfriend!!!

Ichigo- (blush) she is not my girlfriend!!!!

Ayame- (takes out lemon) yeah, and what does these say!!!

Itachi- (smirks)

Ichigo- well Uchiha Itachi, in the manga or the show, we have never seen you with a girlfriend, hell some people might think you having sex with the creepy fish dude.

Itachi- WHAT!!! WHERE THE F-CK DID IT SAY THAT!!!! (Ayame hands out a Yaoi Ficcy) WHAT THE F-CK!!!!

Ayame- Even though I'm kind of a Yaoi fan, even Naruto and Deidara is better than that.

Ichigo- oh and rumors had been going around that you're a 22 year old virgin.

Itachi- (pale from sickness and shockness) virgin…

Ichigo- (smirks at the victory) HAH!!!

Rukia- what's going on?

Orihime- I think that Itachi-san is sick.

Rukia- ohhh…

Ayame- Okay, enough with the conflicts. Straberry-chan, please read the fan letter.

Ichigo- I AM NOT A STARBERRY!!!!

NaruHina 4 all-

Of all the Thanksgiving food, what is your favorite?

nya!

Ayame- Pumpkin pie, oh and Kute-Kat, of course I love stuffin, yumm…! GOBBLE!!!!

Ichigo- My name does not mean strawberry, hmph!

Ayame- well it's about time for me to hit the road so this is my last message for today, this is to snaky-chan!!!

All-…

Ayame- (flips the camera pff witch was censored) F-CK YOU!!!!

All- (gasps)

Ayame- now to be off (walks to her bicycle)

Ichigo- your riding a bike inside the school!?

Ayame- bye everybody, my mom is making turkey!!!! (puts her helmet on) Vroom! (starts pedaling) Vroom, VROOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!

(Pedals off leaving everybody in the dust)

Rukia- did she just vroom?

Ichigo- yeah, she just did.

Itachi- virgin, no that can't be.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AMn it hurt me to make Itachi suffer like that but funny at same time, but hell. It's true, and Ulquoria is emo than Sasuke, Vincent Valentine, Itachi put together. BYE!!! HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!!!

Come on don't be shy, type up some fan mail for me.


	5. Akatsuki ATTACK!

OMG!!!!! YAY!!!!!

I would like to thank all the reviewers by giving them Pancakes!!! (Passes out pancakes)

Kute-kat- well that must suck , well since I'm writing my Christmas list I already know what I'm getting, I hoping for the Pirates of the Carribean at world end (hugs the picture of jack) But I really feel for you, my parents used to do that to me grrrr…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was no sign; all there was two figures barely sitting up straight. Pein and Konan, all beaten up very badly. Ayame who was holding a wooden sword and she was staring down at them.

Ayame- (sighs) Why must guys like you resist, it isn't so hard, all I want is that Itachi and Kisame must come to my show tomorrow.

Konan- ayame-san th- OW!!!!!!!!

Ayame- IT'S SAMA!!!!!!

Konan- Well Ayame-sama, they can-

Ayame- GOOD!!!! I'm so glad they can come!!! I needed someone to take over for me tomorrow-

Pain- Ayame-sama they can't. (She stopped smiling)

Ayame- What?!

Konan- their mentally unstable.

Ayame- F-ck, what the hells the use with you, I need the Arrancar.

(Somewhere)

Sakura- hmm…

Kaiki- Sakura-san?

Sakura- oh! Have you seen Ayame, she wasn't at lunch today, the principal is looking for her.

Kaiki- Nani? For what?

Sakura- for riding the bike in his office, he has proof too.

Kaiki- oh dear, what had Ayame-sempai doen while I wan in recovery, what if she destroyed the school cafeteria, what-

Sakura- Kaiki-san, don't worry, all she did was ride the bike inside his office on TV so don't worry.

Kaiki- Okay if you say so.

Izumi- (pops out of nowhere) Hey guys!!! The Akastuki been attacked!!!! (They both paled)

Izumi- hey where's Aya- oh shit.

(Lucky Star)

Ayame- HOLA!!!!! Welcome to the another exciting epi of LUCK STAR!!! Today my Assistant is…

Ulquoiria- … Woman, why am I here.

Ayame- DON"T CALL ME WOMAN!!! (calms down) well you got so many fan girls in the bleach world I just thought it would bring some popularity, and besides I think you like Orihime, so that's why.

Ulquoria- for the last time, I do not Inoe Orihime.

Ayame- yeah and I killed Aizen.

Ulquoria- Aizen will not be killed.

Ayame- Feh, Aizen will get his ass kicked by Ichigo either you like it or not (turns happy) WELL!!! Since Everyone is now talking about Christmas, heres a fact.

Fact- did you know that Japanese celebrate Christmas just like Valentines day.

Ayame- Yep! They spend the day with lover, so Romantic. (goes to a dreamy state) hmmm…. I wonder if they do something dirty too.

Ulquoria- Woman, are you a pevert.

Ayame-(gasps) ME!!! OFCOURSE NOT!!!!! I'M 15!!! I CAN'T LOOK AT THAT STUFF!

Zestumia- Aya-chan!! (pops out of nowhere) Here's the HitsugayaxHinamori hentai Doujinshi you requested.

Ulquoria- …

Ayame- CUT!!!!

10 min later…

Ayame- SORRY FOR THE WAIT, WE HAD DIFFULCTIES!!!! But we don't anymore.

Ulquoria- peverted trash

Ayame- (punches him) SHUT UP!!!!! (calms down) Okay! Now we should read our question for the day.

SasuSakukicksurass -

SU... now that turkey day is over, what do you all want for christmas?

ja!

P.S. Hinata, where are you, did you die? D:

Ayame- OH YAY!!! Another fellow SasuSaku fan :3, well...

Silence

Ayame- World Domination.

All- WTF!?

Ayame- I AYAME HIGRASHI WILL CUASE WORLD WAR 3, MAKE ITACHI BE MY COOK SLAVE, and… have as much manga I want.

Ulquoria- (silent but had a WTF look)

Ayame- :3, hmm.. I'm thinking putting Hinata-chan on in a couple chapters, oh there might hints of NaruHina (no offense naruSasu fans) But that's the fans choice. So if you want some hints VOTE!!!! Oh if you don't vote, I will fucking kill you!

Crickets

Ayame- NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!


End file.
